Dlaczego?
by Tyone
Summary: O dramacie bohatera... Na podstawie piosenki Huntera - 'Why'. Tekst powstał na życzenie Fantasmagorii.


Autor: Tyone

Rating: +12

Fandom: HP

Pairing: HP/SS

Ostrzeżenia: Angst

Inne: Tekst powstał na życzenie Fantasmagorii na forum .pl

Na podstawie piosenki Huntera - 'Why'

Betowała: **euphoria** :*

* * *

><p>Dlaczego?<p>

* * *

><p>Deszcz siąpiący bezustannie przez pięć tygodni drażni. Nie widać nic poza ścianą spadających kropli. Zamknięte w swoich ramach, granicach, których nie przekraczają. Są perfekcyjne w swej prostocie, nieskazitelne. Przesiąkły do reszty, zostały całościowo wypełnione. Stale nieskalane.<p>

Życie toczy się od jednej silniejszej ulewy do drugiej. Upływa powoli jak strużka wody po okiennej szybie, często zmieniając kierunek, by ostatecznie i tak zniknąć, dołączając do innych.

Siedzę w fotelu i jak zwykle podążam wzrokiem po wyznaczonej przez nie drodze, myślami błądząc w obszarach daleko przekraczających jakiekolwiek znane granice. Tak jak i ja je zdeptałem, gdy bez słowa godziłem się na jego conocne wyjścia, wiedząc, jak ogromne jest prawdopodobieństwo, że każde kolejne może być tym ostatnim. Znosząc zobojętnienie, akceptując pogardę, żyjąc z charakterystycznym dla niego cynizmem.

Znów wracam do wspomnienia minionych tygodni, które zapisują się czarnym, niezmywalnym atramentem na kartach historii tej relacji. Odliczam sekundy od jego wyjścia, układając już następny plan rozmowy. Widzę swój krzyk i zrozumienie w jego oczach, patrzę na ostateczne pojednanie. Dostrzegam w końcu gest z jego strony. I rozumiem ten jeden, prosty fakt, który staram się od siebie odegnać.

Wreszcie słyszę skrzypienie dużych, mahoniowych drzwi. Do środka wpada ciężki od chłodu, przesiąknięty zewnętrzną stęchlizną powiew powietrza, a szybki, urywany oddech przecina ciszę na wskroś.

Nie czekając aż podejdzie, wstaję i ruszam w jego kierunku. Zatrzymuję się kilka kroków od niego. Gdy znów nie udaje mi się spojrzeć w obsydianowe tęczówki, odwracam głowę i lekko przymykam spuchnięte oczy.

– A mówiłeś, że nigdy… – Sam nie wiem, jak mam ubrać w słowa nagość moich uczuć. – Jestem ofiarą twojej woli? – Ganię się za to, że z ust popłynęło pytanie.

Nie otrzymuję odpowiedzi, dlatego nie poruszam się z miejsca. Stoję i czekam, spoglądając w okno na zmętniałe, atramentowe chmury. Przysłonięte przez nie niebo majaczy gdzieś w oddali jasnym błękitem, teraz niemalże nieistniejącym.

Cisza trwa, przeradzając się ze stanu w obiekt odgradzający mnie od niego. Słyszę ją i pozwalam, by wkradła się we mnie. Przewija się coraz więcej pytań, które nigdy nie zostaną zadane. Gromadzone miesiącami niewypowiedziane skargi szukają dla siebie ujścia w moich niedostrzeganych gestach. Brak jego znaków doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, wyrażanego w coraz bardziej banalnych słowach.

– Dlaczego pozwalasz nam umierać? – Podchodzę do niego. Nasze twarze prawie się stykają. Czuję na sobie jego ciężki oddech przykryty zapachem whisky. Dłonie mimowolnie zaciskają się w pięści, gdy kontynuuję swoją tyradę. – Jak możesz? –Milczenie staje się faktem, gniew narasta niepowstrzymywanie. – Pieprzony sukinsynu!

Jego oddech gwałtownie przyspiesza, z kieszeni spodni wyciąga różdżkę. Machinalnie odskakuję, sięgając po swoją. W pokoju rozlegają się nazwy pierwszych zaklęć, dźwięczące osobliwą tęsknotą.

Początkowe _Impedimenta_ i _Drętwoty_, pozostające _Protega_ oraz późniejsze _Expelliarmusy_ pojawiają się naprzemiennie, zawisając w powietrzu co kilka chwil zaczerpywania tchu. Krzesła leżą na środku salonu, przewrócone tuż po pierwszym zaklęciu. Rozbite kawałki szyb szaf porozrzucane po podłodze tworzą istny labirynt, w którym próbuję go odszukać.

Gdy wzburzenie przekroczyło ostatnie granice, za którymi nie ma już nic poza najczystszą postacią furii, rzucam się przed siebie, nie zważając na odłamki szkła, które powoli wbijają się w skórę, rozcinając ją centymetr po centymetrze, ani jego donośny głos, wypowiadający niesłyszalne już dla mnie ostrzeżenia.

Wymierzam w niego koniec różdżki z cichą _Avadą_, odpychając każde wysyłane przeciwzaklęcie, gdy słuch wyłapuje dźwięk wydobywający się z jego ust.

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie zabić? – mówi i odrzuca swój pistolet naszpikowany zaklęciami obronnymi, unosząc ręce. – Więc pozwól temu być!

Upuszczam własną, niezaładowaną broń trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Ukrywam w nich twarz i upadam na kolana, klęcząc nie tylko na lodowatej posadzce. Odwracam się, oczekując w nadziei, że nie strzeli mi w plecy. Nieustająco mu ufam, stale pragnę wierzyć, jak niewidomy szukający czegoś wzrokiem.

– Bo ciągle czekam na twoje słowo, modlę się o twój znak! – Kilka tygodni milczenia nie sprawiło, że brzmię pewnie. – A ty się na to godzisz, pozwalasz, byśmy popadli w marazm!

– Nie ma tu innej drogi, nie ma wyjścia!

Nie potrafię tego słuchać. Próbuję wymazać tę scenę z pamięci, sprawić, by nigdy tych słów nie wypowiedział. Udawać, że nie usłyszałem odgłosu wystrzelonego pocisku.

Mówi najszczerszą prawdę, choć pragnę, by skłamał. Raz wspomniał o miłości, kiedyś spróbował poczuć, odważył się dotknąć mnie _inaczej_, wykrzyczał moje imię podczas kłótni czy kochania się.

– Czy kiedykolwiek powiesz mi… _Dlaczego_?

– Muszę. To jest moim odkupieniem.

Chaos tych słów ogniście rozlewa się w moich myślach, znacząc je bliznami. Stare oparzenia zostają wzmocnione przez dzisiejsze.

– _Wielka wojna_ nadeszła, a ja czuję się, jakbym stał gdzieś obok. Na cholernym marginesie bitwy, jako broń ostateczna, pieprzona maszyna do zabicia! – Nie staram się już ukryć niczego. – Nie potrafię znaleźć w tym _wielkiego celu_ – dodaję niespokojnie.

Jego czarne oczy wędrują po całym pokoju, śledząc wszystko naokoło. Omija jednak mnie, gdy udaje mi się podjąć próbę uchwycenia tego spojrzenia.

– Nie każde działanie ma cel – rzuca w powietrze. Udaję, że było to skierowane do mnie. – Nawet dla _wielkiego wybrańca_ nie robi się w tym przypadku wyjątku.

– Nienawidzę cię. – _Potrzebuję cię_.

Nie odpowiada, skupiając wzrok na ścianie. Słyszę ciszę jego myśli, nie stosując nawet jego standardowej legilimencji, ukrytych za grubymi, nieprzepuszczalnymi murami pogardy.  
>Stale wzmacniane zabezpieczenia nie ugną się pod wpływem jednej, zwyczajnej, <em>słabej<em> osoby.

Zamykam nienaturalnie ciążące powieki. Choć próbuję utworzyć oczyma wyobraźni jakiś obraz, przywołać codzienne cuda przeszłości z nim, trwa tylko ciemność. Nieporuszona, wyzbyta wszystkiego, tak boleśnie podobna do jednej części tego związku.

– Przeznaczenia nigdy nie zmienisz. – Wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia niski ton, tak daleki od tamtego, który dźwięczał moim imieniem jeszcze wiele minut po tym, jak wykrzykiwał je w kontrolowanych spazmach orgazmu. Wciągam powietrze do ściśniętych płuc, czując, jak niewielką ich część wypełnia.

Nie dbam o podniesienie się z kolan. On widocznie też już o tym nie myśli, zaaferowany fakturą grzbietów książek pozostałych w biblioteczce. Jego smukłe palce przesuwają się po nich irracjonalnie leniwie, kontrastując z huraganem, do którego doszło zaledwie kilka chwil temu.  
>Opanowane do granic perfekcji; ich harmonijny ruch wprawia mnie w coraz większe zmieszanie.<p>

– Niektórzy z nas zwyczajnie zasługują na śmierć. – Kilka chwil zajmuje mi doszukanie się sensu w tej wypowiedzi. Na moment moje myśli płyną w wyznaczonym przez te słowa kierunku.

Nie przestaje mówić o śmierciożercach inaczej niż w kontekście swojej przynależności do nich. Ciągle odganiam od siebie stwierdzenie, że znamię ciemności nosi się od początku. Wciąż nie potrafię dopuścić do siebie tej jednej prawdy. Odpędzam ją za każdym razem, zamykam na nią oczy świadomości.

Czuję, jak moim ciałem zaczynają wstrząsać niekontrolowane dreszcze. Staram się nad nimi zapanować, jednak stale przed oczami mam ciemność, teraz przeradzającą się w coś stałego, niezmiennego.

Podpieram się łokciami o podłogę. W klatce piersiowej zaczynam czuć rozlewający się, pulsujący ból. Nerwowo pocieram dłonią skórę na wysokości serca.

– Nikt na nią nie zasługuje… – mówię na ostatnim wdechu.

– Co ci dają te twoje ideały? – stwierdza ostro.

Walczę z kolejnymi przeciwnościami, nałożonymi na mnie przez własne ciało, własny umysł, własne serce. Gdy udaje mi się w końcu odpowiedzieć, mój głos załamuje się z każdym kolejnym słowem.

– Może to, że potrafię jeszcze żyć?

– Życiem nie można nazwać każdej egzystencji. – Puszcza słowa na ujarzmiony powiew okalającej pomieszczenie ciszy, która przybiera tu postać obłąkańczej awantury.

– Naszej na pewno nie. – Zaskakuje mnie odwaga własnego języka.

Nie porusza się. Ciągle przewija swoimi palcami po wytartych okładkach, bezustannie wpatruje się w szarości i granaty za oknem, wciąż nie odwraca głowy.

Nie potrafię wstać. Zwiotczałe mięśnie nie chcą wysłuchać rozkazów. Czuję pod powiekami coraz bardziej piekące uczucie.

Deszcz stuka w szybę coraz silniejszym strumieniem, niczym bicz uderzając w powierzchnię okna. Zagłusza tłumiony szloch i prawie nieprzyspieszony oddech. Nie wyglądam przez nie, zamglony wzrok skupiając na wysokiej sylwetce. Dłonią przecieram oczy, ciągle nie odzyskując ostrości.

Podpieram się rękoma, pochylając się lekko do przodu. Podkulone nogi drętwieją, a z ust wydobywa się ciche westchnięcie, uwalniając niemal niesłyszalne łkanie. Tracę kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Pojawiają się zawroty głowy, które nie przeszkadzają jednak w usłyszeniu odgłosu zamykanych z wielką siłą drzwi.

Otwieram usta w niekontrolowanym odruchu. Zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie nie chcą się rozluźnić. Teraz już nawet nie próbuję się podnieść.

Setki pytań układają się w jeden jęk. Zastanawiam się, czy odpowiedź na nie oznacza dzisiejszą pieprzoną, doskonałą próbę zaufania.

_Dlaczego_?

_Wielki test_ został zakończony ostateczną decyzją. Zamykam oczy, czując powoli spływającą po mojej twarzy nieporadnie drobnymi, parzącymi łzami bezradności _wielką nadzieję_.


End file.
